In This Life
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: Three steps fight an honest fight, two hearts that can start a fire, one love is all I need in this life."...EmmettXOC, Possible EdwardXOC
1. Anything But Me

Anything But Me

Alexa Nicole DeNova stared at the clouds above her. Her long brown and blonde streaked hair was back in a ponytail. She couldn't believe that she had a sister. Alexa was 20 and this newly founded sister was 21. Apparently, her biological mother had given birth to her not too long after her sister.

Now, Alexa was en route going to Seattle with the intentions of meeting her sister and her boyfriend and the others she had been told about. She had seen a picture of the people and had been told via email who was who and Alexa was more than ready. She stretched her arms out and her eyes flashed their amazing green color before she stood and walked to her truck, opening the door and looking back.

"Roscoe, let's go boy." Alexa said to her 2 year old pit bull. Roscoe was a beautiful dark color of brown and as the dog hopped in the truck she pat his head and she shut the door after she got in herself. She smiled and felt a burning sensation fill her as she played the radio, trying to calm down. There was a college in the town of Forks, surprisingly, and Alexa was determined to continue learning if she could.

As she began to enter the town of Forks she looked around. Everyone was staring at her it seemed. She looked at the directions on the email from her sister and soon found herself following a dirt road path and then at the door of a fairly nice house. She watched her dog raise his head and then lay back down. She got out and saw 8 people walk outside.

"Alexa?" A brunette with long brown hair and eyes colored seemingly golden and dark black asked stepping from the crowd. There were three girls, an indescribably beautiful blond whose hair flowed down her back in soft curls and a small pixie like girl with an impish smile and short brown hair and a brunette with long brown curls and a beautiful smile and warmth to her.

There were four men. One was tall and extremely well built with short, brown hair. There was a thin boy with dark blond hair and a peaceful expression. Also there was a short frizzy haired blonde boy with a somewhat sullen look on his face and a man who looked very handsome with blonde hair.

"Bella?" Alexa asked back and Bella nodded her head as she approached and hugged her tight. The man next to Bella smiled softly.

"I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend." Edward was the peaceful and thin looking one. Alexa nodded and shook his hand.

"Ok, so this is Esme and Carlisle, the adoptive parents of these guys and girls." Bella pointed to the two people who waved and smiled.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper, that's Emmett, and that's Rosalie." Alice was the short haired one, but Alexa was able to keep up. She smiled but her eyes rested on Emmett. He was amazing. She blinked her eyes away from him and remembered the details of most of the family.

"Alright, come on in. We have a room set up for you, Alexa." Bella said smiling and Alexa nodded and turned hopping up to open her passenger door and Roscoe barreled out past her and sat waiting. Suddenly Alexa realized she had all the family helping grab her things and they carried things inside and Alexa followed with her dog at her heels. Soon she was unpacking and Roscoe sat on her bed resting.

"You are totally not sleeping there, Ross." Alexa said to him and the dog just ignored her as she began to put away the last things. This was massively weird on many levels. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Alexa changed her outfit feeling weird. She was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of nice hip huggers.

As soon as she walked downstairs she noticed she couldn't find anyone. She shrugged her shoulders and walked outside and was then confronted by Rosalie. Rosalie seemed to be open and kind but Alexa just kept her head down and tried not to anger her.

"Alexa, my family and I are going off for a while. Why don't you go explore on your own?" Rosalie's tone was demeaning almost. Alexa nodded and ran upstairs grabbing her keys and hurrying quickly out. She drove off quickly feeling the tinge of hurt.

"Why did I come out here?" She asked herself as she drove through the woods. Alexa stopped her truck not too far from the house, pulling on the side of the road. She lay down in her truck and silently cried. She hated for others to see her cry or see her weak.

After a few hours, Alexa decided it would probably be okay to head back. She had decided she would be quiet and leave the family to their own business. She was really only there for Bella. As she pulled up she saw some of the family outside cooking on a grill. She got out of her truck and upon seeing Rosalie walk up to the others she darted inside, slamming her door shut and laying down with a flop on the bed. Roscoe had fallen asleep once more under her bed.

"I think I made a mistake, Roscoe." Alexa said and then she heard a knock at her door. She sat up and the door slowly opened.

"Hey, you want to join us?" Emmett's form filled her doorway and she half smiled at him. She rubbed her arms and shook her head.

"It's alright. I don't want to intrude." She spoke as kindly as she could. Emmett stared at her sadly and shook his head.

"Damn her. Listen, please don't listen to Rosalie. She can be quite the bitch and as of late she's been extra bitchy. Come on, if you won't come down for yourself, would you at least come down for me and the others?" Emmett was wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I guess I could do that." Alexa rarely acted as weak and mind numbingly petrified as she was right then. She stood and followed Emmett out of the door. As she was walking down the steps she almost fell but Emmett caught her quickly and she stared at him.

"Oh, boy, she hasn't told you yet." Emmett said quietly and Alexa stared at him in question but it didn't take that long for her mind to fit the pieces together. She shook her head.

"Vampire." Alexa whispered to herself as she had also felt the cold of his skin and he looked at her with a grin, nodding.

"Good, you are quicker at figuring things out than your sister." Emmett had paid no attention to the small look of shock that had passed over her face as he admitted to what he and the others were. Alexa could barely move from her spot as she stared after Emmett. He turned back and sighed putting a hand to his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Alexa whispered again and he had heard once more and appeared in front of her quickly and she looked down.

"Don't be." Emmett had a reassuring tone to his voice and Alexa looked up as she felt a fingertip on her chin. She smiled at him.

"Alright, but only because you said so." Alexa joked and began to relax a little. She realized that she was living in a house full of vampires. The thought didn't even bother her. What had shocked her was the fact she hadn't been told in advance. She heard a grunt and a cough from downstairs and she looked over Emmett's shoulder, following Emmett's eyes intently.

"Don't be alarmed. Just wondering where my big brother wandered off to." Bella stood downstairs in all her beauty. Her unnaturally ghostly beauty. Alexa smiled for a moment before she remembered what she had just been told.

"Vampires, Bella? You couldn't tell me that you and your family are vampires?" Alexa asked the shock returning only slightly.

"I didn't know how you'd react. Plus you really aren't supposed to know." Bella remembered that she had been transformed due to her knowledge. If the Volturi knew the same would happen to Alexa.

"Oh, well yet another of the many secrets that have been hidden from me throughout life. Not only do I have a sister, but she is also a vampire!" Alexa yelled out and groaned in disappointment at this new development.

"Please let's just stop and relax, ok?" Emmett placed a hand on Alexa's shoulder holding her in place and preventing her from falling. Alexa turned to stare at him, he saw it then, something dark flashed behind her green eyes.

"Do you think I'm so annoyed because I wasn't told that you are all vampires?" Alexa asked quietly knowing he would hear her. Emmett's golden eyes pulsed with the darkness.

"You were bitten or something weren't you?" Emmett asked and Edward appeared next to her. She looked to him.

"Yes, she was, but she wasn't fully transformed. For some reason it was a…a…torture method." Edward cringed as he touched her mind and her eyes flashed black again.

"Yes. He's right. It was the lone most painful thing I've ever experienced and to this day I haven't been able to live completely in the darkness as my mind and heart wishes to." Alexa suddenly showed the side she never did to anyone. Emmett's grip on her shoulder tightened as he seethed.

"How could anyone torture you? You are so beautiful." Emmett whispered to her calmly and Alexa blushed as she looked at him. Alice had appeared at the bottom of the steps with Jasper close behind her.

"No, I'm not." Alexa argued back and he shook his head. She smiled as she looked back down now seeing Alice and Jasper.

"You are going to fit in just fine around here, Alexa. And I can promise that what you have had to live with will no longer be a problem soon enough." Alice's mind had already given her the vision that was necessary.

"I still don't want to be who I am right now. I would love to be anything but me." Alexa explained the pain that she held inside seeping out. She made Emmett release her as Rosalie entered.

"I see we have a drama queen." Rosalie commented and it was the wrong thing to say as Alexa turned to look at her.

"I think you should shut the hell up!" She yelled with a growl and everyone stared between her and Rosalie. Rosalie's jaw had seemingly dropped to the ground.

"I'm going to my room. I wish for none of you to disturb me from here on out. I won't bother you and you won't have to bother with me, alright?" Alexa was fired up and already regretted her statement the minute it escaped her mouth.

"I'm not going to do that." Emmett spoke first with a determined look on his beautiful features.

"Nor am I." Alice said and Jasper agreed with her as Carlisle and Esme walked inside.

"None of us will." Carlisle said calmly as he walked up the stairs to stand with Emmett, Edward, and Alexa.

"I have made quite the fool of myself. I apologize, Dr. Cullen." Alexa said her head not down but having seemed to have shrunk into her neck.

"Please don't call me that. Call me Carlisle at least." Carlisle was watching Emmett's eyes on Alexa. He could, as well as Edward, sense the attraction Emmett had to her. Rosalie growled softly at the foot of the stairs.

"Let's everyone calm down and go to bed." Alice said as she glared at Rosalie. Bella nodded as Edward rejoined her at her side and the two disappeared off to his room. Jasper and Alice departed just as quickly, with Esme and Carlisle doing the same. This left Rosalie, Alexa, and Emmett.

"Good night." Alexa said as she tore off quickly to her room and shut the door, not missing the hand that Emmett had reached out trying to stop her. She could hear Rosalie arguing with Emmett who seemed to be uninterested in what she was saying. Alexa tried to fall asleep but it wasn't possible considering the fact that she could hear someone outside her room.

"You can't leave me!" Rosalie's shriek made Alexa sit up straight in her bed and she tumbled out of it, dashing out of the room and followed the sound to find Emmett glaring at Rosalie, who was naked in the bed, but covered up, and next to her was a man who looked somewhat like Emmett but couldn't truly match the strength and charisma that Alexa saw.

"Oh boy." Alexa said as she retreated quietly, but ended up bumping into Emmett's chest. She turned to look at him forgetting he had the speed to move so quickly and her mouth shot open. She couldn't move as he stared at her, his eyes cold and hard with pain.

"I'm sorry." Emmett whispered, his face holding a strong, stoic look and Alexa shook her head at him.

"No, I am." Alexa replied back and rubbed her arms lightly. She couldn't imagine the pain he was experiencing.

"Don't be." Emmett responded and suddenly he was gone and Alexa looked around and ran to the stairs to hear the sound of an engine starting. She ran downstairs and looked outside watching the big Jeep pull away.

"It was going to come out sooner or later. He's such a wimp." Rosalie's voice drifted to Alexa's ears and Alexa whipped around to glare at her.

"Yes, I assume he should know that his seemingly perfect girlfriend is actually the perfect little slut." Alexa growled to her and Rosalie hissed at her, almost descending the stairs but deciding against it as Carlisle appeared next to Alexa.

"I should have known you'd be this stupid. I shouldn't have put it past you. But I did." Carlisle said smoothly and Alexa looked at him as he stared at Rosalie.

"So what are you trying to say? I need to leave?" Rosalie asked flabbergasted and Alexa smirked a little but could feel Emmett's pain inside her still. That look wouldn't leave her.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Carlisle answered back and Rosalie huffed and turned, heading back to her room to pack. Carlisle turned to look at Alexa. He shook his head before he spoke again. "You may be his only hope now. I think he likes you. When he returns…"

"I'll talk to him, don't worry, Carlisle." Alexa said already feeling at home even though it had been such a short time. Alexa walked upstairs slowly and flopped onto her bed again, hearing the roars echoing through the forest.

Within a few hours it was getting light outside and Alexa awoke to Roscoe licking at her face. She shoved him away and sat up groaning. She pulled out her laptop and started it up, clicking iTunes and played a song or two as she changed into a pair of shape fitting hip huggers and a blue shirt. She shut the computer quickly and headed for downstairs.

As Alexa walked downstairs she could feel the tension. She saw Jasper and approached him slowly feeling a calm wash over her. She smiled at him and he nodded towards the den where the TV was playing sports. She nodded back at him and headed quietly towards the room.

"Hey." Alexa said as she walked in and saw Emmett staring at the TV with no obvious interest. Emmett didn't look at her as she spoke, nor as she walked over and sat on the couch next to him.

"Hey." Emmett finally replied after a few more seconds of silence and Alexa looked over at him. She could see he was hiding his pain this time.

"So, I was wondering if you would take me around town, maybe." Alexa had a plan already in her head and was adamant on getting Emmett out of the house. He nodded, still not looking at her and stood.

"Lemme get my keys." Emmett was back in a flash the same look on his face. As he turned to walk Alexa grabbed his arm and felt him flex. He looked back.

"Don't move so fast, it makes me jealous." Alexa joked trying to elicit a smile out of him but found he wouldn't budge. She followed him as he walked out to the garage and she got in his jeep and looked straight ahead.

For the next few hours Emmett showed her everything he could and all the nooks and crannies of the town. He pointed out the places that weren't safe to go to and what was okay. The whole time he refused to smile or make a joke. Alexa finally decided she would corner him.

"You said something about hiking nearby. I want to go hiking now." Alexa's plan had changed as she watched the still stoic bear of a man. He nodded and they traveled a little way out of the town until they came upon a trail. She got out and he grabbed a backpack from the back.

As they walked through the forest Alexa told him as much as she could about her life, considering he wanted to know, and he explained most of his life to her and then they came upon a cliff. The water that expanded out was beautiful and dark. Emmett still refused to look at her and she finally stood in front of him as he stared out at the water.

"What?" Emmett asked finally looking down at her and she flashed him a small smile. He tried to smile but it was lost as he looked away. Alexa reached up and grabbed his face.

"Hey, I know you're probably in pain because you've been with Rosalie for so long but that doesn't mean that you're meant to be depressed like this. A face like yours doesn't deserve to show no emotion." Alexa was trying to be as kind as possible. She knew his pain. She knew how it felt to be so wrapped up in someone and for them to turn the tables on you.

"Thanks. Now I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do." Emmett said and leaned down holding her close to him and shoving his face into her neck. Alexa smiled and stroked his hair. She could feel his lips shudder against her skin.

"I know you can feel my pulse. I hate it." Alexa said and he looked up from her neck into her eyes.

"Are you insane, woman?" Emmett asked as seriously as possible and she shook her head pulling her hair back a ways to show the scars.

"They would bite and then withdraw the venom. Bite, and then withdraw again. They would do it all the time." Alexa said and he held her face in his hands making her look at him.

"It's over now." Emmett tried to reassure her seeing the tears come to her eyes but she shook her head.

"Not when every night you go to sleep and have nightmares and no one there to hold you." She said and he pulled her into his large frame and stroked her hair.

"I'll be there tonight." Emmett whispered quietly into her hair and she smiled a little but still cried. She had been in pain for many years due to everything. Now as the sun began to fall in the sky, Emmett lifted her into his arms and held her tight.

Soon, they were heading back to the house after Emmett had stopped at a restaurant and let her eat. She was tired and as Emmett laid her in her bed, he covered her up and watched her as she slept. Half-way through the night Alexa began to toss and turn as her nightmare began again. This time she cried out a name.

"Emmett, help me. Emmett." She repeated and Emmett looked back at her from his place in the chair facing the window and he stood walking over and touching her arms. She shook and woke up looking at him with wide eyes.

"It's alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Emmett said quietly and she nodded as he crawled in next to her, taking his shoes off and throwing them to the side. She snuggled up to him and could feel the cold from him but she loved the feeling. She fell asleep and he stroked her hair as he felt at peace with everything.

All right, this story will be co-written by a friend of mine. Next chapter you all should enjoy. Hope you liked this one!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Baseball

Baseball

As soon as the light started to break through Alexa began to wake up. She smiled to herself as she felt Emmett's arms still around her. No one could have such bulging biceps in the house or anyone she knew other than him. She knew he would be awake. She had known vampire traits and such, since she had been tortured by them when she was younger.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said as she snuggled in closer to him for a moment, relishing the feeling of his skin and body. She scrunched up her nose and looked up at him, opening her eyes.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." Alexa replied as he touched her face and smoothed out her worry lines.

"Well I call 'em like I see 'em." He answered back and stuck his tongue out, getting out from under her and pulling his shoes back on.

"Whatever. So I have a feeling that there is more to this family than what I've been told." Alexa said as she crawled out of the bed and opened a drawer to her pants and underwear, grabbing a pair of each and pulling them on quickly. She was standing in her bra and hip hugger jeans as he turned to face her.

"Somewhat. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control the mood around him, Edward can read minds, and Bella is impervious to all vampire supernatural powers." Emmett explained as Alexa pulled on a green shirt and listened to him. Roscoe had undoubtedly become the lazy dog, laying underneath her bed, only to keep watch on her.

"Very cool. Never heard of anything like that before. But at least you can't kill someone with that stuff." Alexa said and Emmett's eyes widened as he realized that she was talking about her past.

"We would never hurt a human or another vampire. Well if the vampire was a bad vampire then yeah we would hurt it." Emmett replied and added the last part on as Alexa raised an eyebrow at him. "I, however, absolutely enjoy a good fight."

"So, what are we going to do today?" Alexa asked him as she adjusted her shirt just a little so that it was more comfortable. She unconsciously rubbed the bite marks on her neck and smiled at him.

"Let's see. I was thinking maybe something along the lines of….baseball?" Emmett asked as he remembered a conversation with Alice recently about there being a thunderstorm that day.

"Sounds good to me. I don't play much." Alexa explained not really wanting to play a sport she knew she wasn't really that good at.

"It's okay. You can be the umpire." Emmett replied as they began to walk out of the room and down the stairs. Alice was waiting for them with a smile.

"I know you didn't do anything, surprising though, I was hoping you would." Alice whispered to Emmett and he growled low under his breath.

"Oh come on, I meant kiss the girl, not have sex with her. Pervert." Alice said in response to his reaction and Emmett raised an eyebrow. "So how about that baseball game?"

"Alexa is up for it, so let's do it." Emmett replied as Jasper appeared decked out in his baseball gear. Alice rolled her eyes and Alexa noticed she also had baseball clothes on.

"Okay, let me go grab the others." Alice replied and Jasper stayed behind this time and stared at Alexa. After a few seconds, Alexa finally got the courage to speak.

"Jasper, is there something on my face or something?" Alexa asked and he shook his head.

"No not at all. I just find your scars to be interesting. I have similar ones." Jasper said and she nodded, staring at his body, looking for them. "They are very hard to see with the human eye."

Alexa nodded once more before the conversation was unofficially finished as Alice rejoined them with Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Edward following her. Alexa smiled softly and Emmett's hand found its way into hers, making her look to him. He smiled but looked away before she could protest. Then the group started out the door, running from the house swiftly. Emmett looked down at her and slung her easily onto his back.

"Hold on." He instructed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck comfortably for the two of them. Soon, Alexa could see the others in a large field. The sky looked overcast. It would definitely be raining. As Emmett let her slide off his back she stared over his shoulder and at the makeshift field.

"Cool." Alexa said simply as she watched Alice win the battle to be pitcher. Bella was smiling at Edward.

"Oh, it gets so much cooler." Emmett grinned widely as he walked out to the field and took right field. Edward had left field. No one guarded the bases since everyone could get to the last one by the time the ball was thrown back. Alexa smiled and walked up to Esme.

"Dear, you are going to love this game." Esme said as Alexa took a place beside Esme who was the catcher. Carlisle was the first to hit.

"Wow." Alexa stated as the impact of the ball on the steel bat caused a sound like thunder. She watched as the group played baseball. It was quite a sight to see as they all knocked the ball out of sight and then watching Edward and Emmett go after the ball.

"Told you you'd love the game." Esme whispered to her and she nodded grinning. She was used to being around vampires, but these ones were quite different. They were kind and loving. She could tell. Heartbreakers for sure, but still very kind hearted.

"I never thought I'd find good people, er, well vampires, really." Alexa replied smiling after looking at Emmett for a moment. His soft golden eyes were full of joy as he stared back at her.

"Well, you just had to look a little harder, that's all." Alice said after she had slid in with a safe on the home base. Alexa smiled and nodded.

"Yep, we are just harder to find because we don't cause mass murder everywhere we go." Jasper said as he slammed the ball back out and Emmett leaped up into a few trees before catching it easily and throwing it back to Carlisle who was waiting to tag Jasper as he slid in.

"Those damn vampires." Alexa said as she rubbed her arms, running her hands over the scars on her arms and sighing. So much pain on such a small person, she hated thinking about it at all.

"Everything is going to work out. I promise." Emmett was at her side at once and she nodded smiling as he ran his hands through his very short hair. She couldn't see a bead of sweat on him. He grinned as he realized her analysis.

"Is it easier to not have to explain yourself?" Alexa asked as Edward appeared beside him producing a similar grin, but it was completely his own in many ways.

"Yes." Bella said and she was standing next to Alexa in the next second. She rubbed her neck again smiling. Her dark wish to be a vampire was so sadistic. But she knew it had to happen eventually. The Volturi would come.

"Wait, did you just think the name I think you just thought?" Edward said his eyes widening from hearing her thoughts. She looked at him in horror. How could he know?

"How does she know that name?" Jasper was at Edward's side now, Alice slid in front of him looking at him in question. Apparently Edward had spoken quickly to Jasper and Alexa hadn't been able to catch it.

"They knew about the torture. They wanted her changed." Edward replied as Alexa attempted to open her mouth to explain but found it hard to speak. She was thankful he was reading her mind. She smiled sadly at him.

"Then why didn't they change her?" Carlisle asked worried as he looked at his son who was staring at Alexa with a similar sad smile now.

"Because they trusted the vampires who were torturing her. They thought they could make a super breed." Edward continued in shock as he was seeing images of her torture. He cringed at the same time Alexa did.

"So she's got potential to be a vampire with supernatural power then?" Bella asked as she finally spoke and she unconsciously flexed her shield around her.

"Yes, a very powerful one." Alice said zoning out and Alexa watched her as she seemed to move. Jasper put a hand on Alice's shoulder as he watched Alexa.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Edward said as he saw Alice's vision as well. Alexa looked to Emmett whose head was down currently. He must have been thinking because he suddenly looked up and nodded absentmindedly. He took off without Alexa and her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"I guess I'll walk, then." Alexa whispered as she started to walk away from the group, but was suddenly pulled onto someone's back.

"I know your pain. He doesn't." Jasper said to her as normally as if he weren't running. She nodded and hugged him tight. It was in that moment she could feel his scars.

"Thanks. I just hope he won't abandon me like everyone else has." Alexa said to him and he shook his head.

"He would never do that. None of us would. Not since we are either going to have to deal with the Volturi again." Jasper answered her back as he continued to run. "Give Emmett time. He'll understand you just like Alice understands me. Bella does too."

"I see. You have a very calming atmosphere about you that I have never felt before. I like it." Alexa complimented him knowing how it felt to be an outcast. He turned his face to the side so she could see his smile.

"Thank you. I must compliment you on your strength. I didn't think anyone else had really experienced what I had until I met you. Of course our stories for how these scars came to be are different but the pain is on the same level." Jasper explained to her and she nodded against his shoulder. As cold as he felt it made Alexa smile that she could relax so easily around the feeling.

"Thank you as well. I just want to be one of you. I just know that I'm slightly scared of the burning pain again." Alexa whispered knowing he could hear her. He nodded and she could feel him slowing down his pace as they neared the house finally.

"That was so much fun. I really enjoyed myself." Alexa said as he let her slide off his back with ease. He nodded once more a smile gracing his face again. It slipped away as they walked in the door.

"Right, so we change her?! That's your solution!?" Emmett's booming voice made the house shake with what almost felt like an earthquake. Edward chuckled loudly and sarcastically at him.

"Yes it is! Now you know how I felt when it came to Bella!" Edward growled at him. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella sat at the table as Jasper and Alexa walked in. Emmett and Edward stood facing each other with their lips curled up, showing their teeth to each other.

"What is going on?" Alexa asked as she reached down to just above her pants and rubbed at a scar there. Jasper cocked his head as Edward seemed to be telling him something that Alexa couldn't catch.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Emmett snarled at Edward, his eyes blazing with what looked like fire for a moment. His golden eyes were spiking around the edge, not melting into that calm.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Alexa asked out loud looking at them all before her eyes rested on Emmett's gaze, which was now glued to her own eyes. She had picked up on what they were arguing about almost immediately.

"Yes you do." Carlisle said and Emmett sat down defeated, slightly pouting. Jasper felt Alexa's rising tension and grabbed her hand to calm her.

"No one here will EVER hurt you." Jasper reminded her with a nod and she nodded back as he released her hand and she walked further into the room.

"I would like to be changed honestly. I may have only known you all a few days but I feel like I've been searching my whole life for this family. This family is what I've always wanted. A mother, like Esme, who is so kind and warm hearted, even though she may not feel warm all the time." Alexa grinned at Esme who smiled at her before she continued. "A father like Carlisle, who is so talented and so controlled, proving that no vampire really needs blood."

"Two sisters, Alice and Bella, who are both unique and amazing in their own ways. I want to get to know you both more. And brothers like Edward and Jasper, who will always know my pain more than anyone in this room. Edward, seeing it and reading my thoughts of it, and Jasper having gone through the same thing." Alexa shook her head as tears threatened her eyes. She held strong though and smiled at them all.

"I wish to get to know each of you. I'm sorry if it disappoints you that I want to forget my pain as I've heard that often vampires don't remember their human memories easily. Emmett, I enjoy your company more than anyone I've ever met." Alexa saw Emmett look up to her and she saw him grin at her. "But I don't know if the time to change me is right now. I don't wish to force the change until it's necessary."

"Very understandable dear, I think we should all go and contemplate how we feel about Alexa becoming part of our family." Carlisle responded as soon as he realized she was done talking. There was a small silence. Alexa could sense the unease of everyone even though Jasper was standing right behind her trying to keep everyone calm.

"I'll be up in my room." Alexa responded as she moved slowly backwards and headed for the stairs. She turned around as soon as her feet bumped into the bottom stair. She began walking up when she felt someone breeze by her and she shook her head. She desired that more than anything. She also desired revenge.

As soon as she walked in her room she jumped as she saw Emmett standing at her window looking out at the scenery. She walked over to his side as he turned his head to the side and looked at her walking over. When Alexa was standing beside him, his eyes returned back to the window, a thoughtful look over his face masked by some stress.

"Not going to vote?" Alexa asked him as she looked out the window with him. He could probably see much more clearly than she could. She wondered what it was like but kept the thought to herself for the moment.

"Already have." Emmett answered her sternly, but he was smiling as he looked to her. She nodded and returned his smile. His eyes were swimming it seemed with desperation and pain again.

"No, not again. Please don't be upset or troubled by me, Emmett. I've never had anyone really that seems to care about my well being. My life is mine. But my soul will always belong to the …vampires." Alexa hesitated on the last word as she looked away from him. He nodded and before Alexa knew it or could stop him, he had her in his strong arms and was smiling.

"I guess I am like my brother. I see the beauty of your skin like this. Your heartbeat is amazing. Your blood doesn't 'sing to me' but it definitely speaks to me." He said as he released her. He made sure to put quotations around the phrase his brother used to describe Bella's human blood.

"I've never heard anyone say anything like that before. Thanks I guess." Alexa was shutting down now, as she often did when she thought someone was getting too close to her. She liked Emmett but she had a bad habit of hurting others by not letting them…love her.

"No problem. I was thinking that maybe we could go get a bite to eat. Well, you could actually." Emmett said casually and Alexa wrung her hands for a moment, looking away, but felt the cold of Emmett's hands on hers, making her stop. She looked to him again.

"Sure, why not." Alexa replied feeling that he had made her wall break a little. She wanted desperately to be loved and wanted, just as much as she wanted to become a vampire.

"Alright, well do you want to change clothes? Take a shower maybe?" Emmett asked as Alexa started towards the door. She stopped and looked at him. He had changed to a simple white muscle shirt and a pair of white pants.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Alexa agreed and grabbed a new pair of underwear, a pair of pants, and a red shirt. She would grab a pair of sneakers after the shower. She walked to the bathroom that was in her room and stripped down to nothing and stared at her body in the mirror. So many scars. But she had come to terms with the fact that if no one could look past her scars then they were horrible people.

She jumped in the shower quickly after a few more seconds. She didn't want to make Emmett wait any longer than was needed. She washed her whole body, feeling cleansed of the dirt that had made its home on her skin. Within a few more minutes she was clean and she felt better. She stepped out of the shower and pulled on the new clothes and walked out with her hair wet and falling down her back.

"Well aren't you just the picture of hot?" Alice's voice startled her as she realized the woman was sitting on her bed.

"You guys seriously have got to warn a person before you do that." Alexa suggested as she grabbed a pair of sneakers out of her closet. Alice nodded with a smile and then walked out.

"Jasper is coming in your room in two seconds." Alice replied back and Alexa wondered why Alice had been in her room in the first place. Before she could even begin to think she saw Jasper standing in front of her.

"Hey, Jazz." Alexa smiled at him, out of everyone she found the most comfort in Jasper. She had picked up on his nickname during the ballgame.

"Hey, Lex, I hear that you are going out." Jasper asked her giving her a nickname. Alexa noticed he had changed out of his baseball attire and into a pair of khakis and a white button up shirt. She smiled as she laced up her shoes and stood looking at him.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Alexa asked him and he smiled again at her. He only did that when he was absolutely calm and at peace. It took a lot to get him to that place.

"Because I was wondering if Alice and I could possibly join you." Jasper asked in a very kind and almost whisper-like way. Alexa leaned down near him and nodded with a smile.

"Of course, should we—" Alexa began but was cut off as he pointed to the doorway where Alice was leaning against it waiting patiently in a cute blue sweater and a pair of khakis. Emmett appeared next to Alice in the next instant.

"We have company I assume." Emmett asked as soon as Alexa was next to him walking with him to his jeep. Alice and Jasper walked behind quietly for the moment.

"Yes, I think Alice put Jasper up to it." Alexa answered him as she stumbled a little and Emmett caught her arm, holding her up.

"You'll get used to the ground soon." Emmett joked with her and she laughed a little at him. Soon they were standing in front of the jeep and Alexa got in the front with Emmett. Jasper and Alice sat in the back still quiet.

"I'm really starting to like this town. Although I barely know anyone here." Alexa spoke finally breaking the silence, and then continued when no one responded to her speaking. "Okay, listen I know you guys are dead but this is just pathetic. Zombies talk more than you do."

"Sorry, we sometimes forget to be human." Alice winked at Alexa as she turned around and looked at the pixie faced woman.

"It's okay. I understand." Alexa smiled at her and glanced over at Jasper who was looking out the window.

"Yes, you do. And that's why we like you." Emmett responded and put his hand on top of hers and she held it. At first she was hesitant to squeeze it but she felt him do it instead and she interlaced his fingers with hers.

"I love how easy it is to fit in with you all. I heard Bella had a hard time." Alexa said out loud as she saw Emmett smile at her action.

"Yes she did. Jasper almost killed her. Then we left her for a while but it all worked out in the end as you see." Alice explained and Jasper tensed for a moment.

"It's okay, Jazz, I think we all went a little nuts when she got cut." Emmett said hearing him squeeze Alice's hand so tight then bones cracked a little.

"I know. I still hate myself for it." Jasper replied and Emmett nodded before pulling into a space and parking. He didn't get out immediately as the other two got out and headed inside a nice Chinese restaurant.

"Blood is a powerful thing. It can tempt us all, especially that human blood. Blood like yours." Emmett said as Alexa stared at him. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and rubbed his cold lips against her hand. She stared at him entranced.

"Your skin feels so amazing." Alexa responded to him and he smirked at her as he leaned over slowly, taking his one free hand to cradle the side of her face and pulled her face closer to his so that her lips hovered in front of his own.

"You are torturing me more than you know, beautiful." Emmett whispered against her lips before he crushed his against hers. She untwined their fingers and moved her hands to wrap around his neck as he took his other hand and held it to the other side of her face.

"That was…breathtaking." Alexa whispered as soon as he moved away. He had a look of blood lust crossing in his eyes but it faded as he shook his head for a moment before smiling at her.

"Let's go get you something to eat." Emmett said, his eyes showing the most beautiful light she had ever seen.

"Yes, let's do that before I lock these doors and take advantage of you." Alexa winked at him and he grinned widely at her.

"I think I might take you up on that." Emmett said and before he could think twice about what he said she had gotten out of the car and was sticking her tongue out at him. He was out in a second after her and had her pressed tight against his body.

"I'll bite that tongue right off." Emmett said playfully as he let her go. She smiled again at him and he grinned once more.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, handsome." Alexa kissed his cheek playfully before she took his hand and walked inside the restaurant with him. She looked around and spotted Alice and Jasper in a booth near the back talking quietly.

"I kind of enjoy Chinese food." Alexa said smiling as she pulled the strong man along behind her.

"I kind of enjoy kissing you." Emmett commented and she smiled at him, a deep blush creeping onto her face. As they sat down, Alice smirked over to Emmett who just grinned to himself before pretending to order something that he would end up taking home. Alice and Jasper did the same. This was also good since Alexa wished to stay at the house for the next few days in peace meditating on some things and catching up where she could.

After they ate, Alice looked to Emmett who was shaking his head. Alexa caught this and looked to Jasper who was also looking to Alice.

"Am I missing something?" Alexa asked and they looked to her. Being out of the loop drove Alexa nuts.

"No, I just need to go and punch a wall or someone's face." Emmett said sternly looking at Alice and gripping the table. Alexa put her hand on top of the one that was balling into a fist in his lap and his eyes softened as he looked to her. "Don't worry, I won't be leaving you."

"It's going to be okay no matter what happens." Alexa said and he smiled at her, relaxing immediately and kissing her cheek softly. "But something is coming isn't it?"

"Yes, but we'll deal with it when it gets here, TOGETHER." Emmett responded staring at Alice who had some glimpse of what was coming but had been told to remain silent.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Alexa answered and looked to Alice who was now watching her and Emmett.

"How about we have some girl time tomorrow?" Alice asked her as soon as Alexa had noticed she was watching her.

"Well, I was thinking about just chilling and meditating for a few days but I could put that off. Does this girl time promise shopping?" Alexa asked and Alice smiled widely clapping her hands.

"Of course!" Alice squealed and Jasper smiled at her, Emmett just rolled his eyes at her. So with three boxes full of Chinese food, the group left and headed back to the house. As soon as Alexa was up in her room she saw Emmett waiting for her on her bed.

"So you think you'll have fun tomorrow?" Emmett asked her as he watched her grab her blue pajamas and start towards the bathroom. She nodded and he smiled as she walked in and left the door ajar.

"Don't you think shopping is fun?" Alexa asked him as seriously as she could and she heard him start laughing.

"No, definitely not." Emmett responded as she changed into her pajamas and walked out, throwing the clothes into a dirty pile. He opened his arms to her and she crawled under the covers and over to his arms with a grin gracing her face.

"I'm glad I found Bella." Alexa commented as she snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his chest, one arm draped across his muscular chest.

"Yeah, why's that?" Emmett asked and she moved so that her chin was resting on his chest and she was looking up at him.

"Because I found something I've been searching a long time for, a family. Oh, and I met you." Alexa tapped the side of his face softly before she returned her head to its resting position. Emmett smile and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Then he just rested and waited.

Alright I guess my friend is taking her time. But I'm writing this on my own as of now. I will continue with it this way until she decides to get something done. By the way I had a great Christmas because I have a laptop. When I get this new chapter uploaded hopefully I will have my internet set up. Anyways, please review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	3. Fly on the Wall

Fly On The Wall

Alexa awoke this time to the feeling of emptiness beside her. She opened her eyes, searching for Emmett and saw he was not anywhere in the room.

"Great, like every man once he gets me in bed, he walks out." Alexa said as Roscoe peeked out from under the bed. She leaned over and stroked his head. He was enjoying the love he was receiving.

"So beautiful, even when she wakes up. He was right." Alice's voice slightly startled her but she just shook her head grinding her teeth.

"What did I ask you to do, Alice?" Alexa said through her clenched teeth and Alice giggled at her.

"I know, I know. I just can't help myself sometimes. Habit." Alice replied and Alexa nodded after Alice danced over in her graceful way of walking and sat on the bed with her.

"Yeah, yeah, you are lucky I'm starting to like you so much." Alexa said and wished she knew what had happened to Emmett.

"Oh dear god, get that look off your face. He went hunting with Edward and Jasper since we are going shopping." Alice explained as the look of sadness crossed Alexa's face. "He kissed you deeply before he left, think about it."

"Oh yeah, no wonder I had such a good dream." Alexa touched her lips and smiled widely at the feeling that seemed to want to linger there.

"He's a good guy. Well, let's get up and go. The day is passing us by quickly." Alice said and stood throwing her a light blue sweater similar to the one she had on last night and a pair of Alexa's jeans.

"Well, at least you didn't raid my underwear." Alexa commented as she got up and grabbed the clothes, walking over to her underwear drawer and pulling out a fresh pair of underwear and a bra. She headed to the bathroom and smiled as she saw a note taped to her mirror.

"Good morning beautiful. P.S. Yes you are." Alexa read out loud and started giggling as she got dressed quickly and shoved the note in her pocket. She walked out to find Alice waiting for her with a purse now attached to her side.

"Ready?" Alice asked her and she nodded at the woman who was watching her carefully. Alexa had the urge to curl back up on her bed with the sheets that smelled something like him. She couldn't quite place his scent.

"We get to drive in my car today." Alice said a huge smile crossing her face and Alexa smiled back. As they walked into the garage she noticed Emmett's jeep was missing. Alice walked over to a yellow Porsche and got in.

"Spoiled much?" Alexa asked her and Alice grinned at her. Alexa buckled up as they took off, Alice speeding a little faster than normal. As soon as they found the first huge mall, Alice pulled into the parking lot and they headed inside.

"Ooh this is really cute!" Alice squealed as she walked in a shop and so half the day went by with Alice and Alexa trying on different outfits and buying a lot of things. When it was around noon Alexa wanted to go get something to eat, but Alice decided to stay behind and shop and they agreed to meet back at the last shop they hadn't been at when Alexa was done. When Alexa went up the stairs she felt a breeze and looked up behind herself.

"Emmett?" She whispered to herself in question and then when the escalator reached the top she found Emmett leaning against the railing waiting for her. She grinned and walked over wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You got ten minutes. Alice is going to be pissed that I didn't go say hi to her." Jasper's voice reached Alexa's ears from behind Emmett and she felt Emmett lift her so she could see over his shoulder. She waved at him and he waved back.

"Why don't you go say hi?" Alexa asked and Jasper smirked at her. "It'll be longer than ten minutes and we both know that."

"Alright, behave." Jasper warned and he suddenly walked off, pacing a little faster than the others but disappearing as slowly as he could.

"You work wonders I never could." Emmett teased and let her back down onto the ground softly. Every girl in the mall was staring at him. She noticed this, yet he didn't.

"I try. Have you noticed every girl in here is looking at you like you are a buffet?" Alexa whispered to him and he grinned nodding.

"Yep, but I don't see anyone right now. I came here to see you." Emmett winked at her and she nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I thought you were going hunting?" Alexa asked him as they started to walk and she looked at the fast food places. She decided on Taco Bell and ordered four soft taco Supremes and a coke.

"I was and I did. I got me some big grizzly bears." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at her and she started to laugh as he walked with her to a table and let her eat.

"You hunt grizzlies?" Alexa asked slightly curious and he nodded as he watched her devour her food.

"Yes but apparently I don't feed you enough though." Emmett watched as Alexa stopped eating as fast and she looked at him. She swallowed the bite in her mouth and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So where's Edward? I thought he went with you hunting." Alexa said as she finished her last taco and threw the trash away, Emmett not leaving her side.

"He went back to the house. Apparently he wants to have some alone time with Bella." Emmett answered her and she nodded as they walked around. Alexa was surprised when she felt Emmett's cold hand slip into hers and hold it tightly. She laced their fingers together and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Alexa whispered knowing he would hear and he nodded as they made their way to the down escalator.

"So where are your clothes at? I thought you went shopping." Emmett asked her and she smirked at him.

"In the car, since we had so many bags we decided to shove them in there. Alice sure loves shopping." Alexa said as they reached the bottom and started walking towards the shop. Emmett didn't allow Alexa's hand to leave his.

"That's why I don't like shopping. But I'm glad I decided to bug Jasper enough to come out here." Emmett said as they reached the shop where Alice and Jasper were waiting for them. Alice looked like she could strangle Emmett.

"Alice, don't please." Alexa warned her as she stood in front of Emmett, who wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Fine, but this is the last time I try to have girl time." Alice sighed upset at the situation and Alexa just shook her head as she wrapped one arm up around Emmett's neck. Soon she felt Emmett's lips on her neck kissing her softly.

"That's not true Alice. We had half the day together and we bought so much. I learned a lot about you and you learned everything about me." Alexa saw Alice's face light up at the thought. She nodded and hugged Jasper to her.

"I'm glad you agree with her. Now I'm taking her off. See you at home." Emmett said and Alice nodded after a moment of thought.

"Fine, but be careful Emmett. She is only human." Alice warned him and Alexa's growled lightly at her. Emmett caressed her cheek and she started to smile. "Only human for now."

"Alice…" Emmett's voice was stern again and hard as he stopped touching Alexa. Alexa looked at Alice with a smirk.

"Emmett, she already told me a few things about what might happen. Her visions can change though." Alexa explained and winked at Alice. She knew it would happen. She would become a vampire.

"Alright, you're off the hook for now." Emmett said to Alice and turned Alexa around to face him. "Let's go back to the house."

"Gotcha, see you two there." Alexa said as Emmett took her hand and pulled her along behind him. Jasper and Alice nodded at her.

"I really don't want you to be turned." Emmett complained to her as soon as he got her outside and she shook her head.

"I know that, but it's not really up to you." Alexa responded as she looked to him and he smirked at her.

"Stubborn, much?" Emmett asked sarcastically and she nodded one quick nod before she hopped into his jeep and buckled up.

"So are you. I wish you could see my side of this." Alexa explained and he looked ahead focusing on the road as he drove back to the house.

"And I wish you could see mine." Emmett answered and she looked out the passenger window as the scenery passed by quickly. He was accelerating. She looked back to his face and saw that he was gritting his teeth and gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Then show me." Alexa said as they pulled into the garage and he turned the car off. He looked to her, his eyes wide and she shook her head. "Please."

"Are you sure that you want to?" Emmett asked softly as she unbuckled her seat belt and crawled over to his lap and sat in it. Alexa could feel her breathing increase as she nodded at him.

"I think so." Alexa gasped as she felt his teeth graze across her neck and his eyes flashed up to her face. She had thrown her head back and her mouth was half agape. His mouth never left her neck as he started to lick at it slowly watching her reactions.

"Alexa, I don't want to do this like this." Emmett finally said snapping out of the trance she had put him in. Her eyes flashed to his quickly in amazement.

"What? Why?" Alexa asked feeling like she had done something wrong and her back hit the steering wheel, causing it to honk.

"It isn't you. I just can't…" Emmett began but the look on Alexa's face nearly killed him and he crushed his lips against hers and held her to him.

"I thought you couldn't?" Alexa asked him as soon as his lips were feverishly kissing their way down her neck. He stopped and looked to her with a grin.

"Only woman to ever entrance me like that." He said as she felt the seat go back and he stared at her eyes. She leaned back and hit the lock button and somehow found herself underneath him.

"How did you—" Alexa asked as he started to kiss across her collarbone and she smiled widely as he stopped her chain of thought by pushing the seat back and kissing at her stomach.

"I want you to know that I'm doing this strictly because I can't wait to see the look on Alice's face." Emmett breathed heavily and Alexa stopped him and stared at him in question.

"Emmett…this is going to sound absolutely insane, but I can wait." Alexa said and Emmett's golden eyes flashed up to her face. He was in the passenger seat in one instant and out the door in the next, leaving Alexa to contemplate what she had done.

She sat the seat up in the right position and got out of the driver's seat and shut the door. She saw the garage door opening as Alice pulled up with Jasper in the passenger seat. She looked away as she felt tears coming to her eyes. Jasper, sensing her mood, jumped out of the car and walked over to her side.

"We were too late." Jasper whispered to Alice who was standing next to him. Alexa looked at them and held back her tears.

"I started it and then I stopped him." Alexa said angrily and then she took off towards her room. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard growling coming from upstairs. "Roscoe."

"Damn it! Stop biting me!" Emmett was struggling to get out of the dog's grip without hurting him but it was a failed attempt. Alexa ran over and yelled at the dog, which let go and she stared daggers at him.

"Why would you attack Emmett? BAD DOG! Stupid dog! You are just as stupid as your master!" Alexa screamed at him and the dog cowered into the corner. Alexa stormed to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't see the shocked look on Emmett's face as she had left. Emmett shook his head and stared at the shredded spot where his arm had already healed from the dog bite.

"You need to talk to her." Bella's voice reached his ears before she even appeared and he looked up at exactly the moment she was standing in the doorway.

"I know." Emmett answered watching her as she walked into the room and stood in front of him. It was funny to think that not too long ago she had been a human.

"She's just like me except she's got a lot more reason to become a vampire than I ever did." Bella tried to explain knowing he was still stuck on not agreeing with her being changed. He nodded at her and smirked.

"I'll think about it." Emmett responded as she nodded back and walked out of the room. He stood as he heard the sound of the shower going on and walked over to the door. He knocked on it before he opened it.

"What do you want?" Alexa asked sadly as she stood behind the clear glass door that was now beginning to fog up and he could see that she was facing away from him. Emmett easily slipped off his shirt and pulled his pants down. His socks and shoes were off as well. All he left on were his boxers.

"I really do want you." Emmett's voice wasn't echoing into Alexa's ears but now was right behind her as she looked back to see the door open and he was watching her. She rolled her eyes as she saw his boxers on.

"Yeah, I can see that." Alexa responded as calmly as she could while realizing that the longing and burning need she was feeling wasn't being made any better by the fact that she could see his beautifully fit chest.

"Let me show you." Emmett responded as she turned away again and she heard the fabric lightly hit the floor and the door shut. Emmett put his hands on her shoulders softly and kissed at her neck. She turned finally and stared at him.

"I can wait, Emmett." Alexa repeated again and he placed his hands on the sides of her face and made her look directly into his eyes.

"I apologize for what I said. I didn't mean to sound so stupid. You aren't either. I really want you. Let me show you…please." Emmett begged her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I'll take that as an okay."

"It's more than an okay." Alexa grinned at him and he finally stepped back and looked at her body. He could see every scar on her. She tried to shield her body at first, fear showing its face, but then she moved her hands away and sighed.

"You _are_ beautiful." Emmett said to her as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "There is nothing wrong with any inch of your skin."

"Thank you. But I don't see you showing me how you want me so bad." Alexa said and he kissed her with a fire unlike anyone else. He could feel her pulse every time he did and it drove him insane but he had just as much control, if not more, than Edward. He had to considering he was the strongest out of his entire family.

Emmett felt the fire in him rise as he started kissing his way down her chest and over the tops of her breasts. She moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth and bit down very lightly. She put her hand on the back of his neck and allowed him to continue down further. He came back up in a flash and she quirked an eyebrow at him. He lifted her into his arms and shut the shower off, and then opened the shower door and walked into the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He flashed to the door and shut it, locking it as well, and was back at her side instantly.

"I won't let you get away from me this time." Emmett told her as he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her as passionately as before. It was like he had held back for many years when he was with Rosalie.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Alexa whispered to him as he made his way down her chest again, kissing a path that her jump slightly as he licked at her scars. She pushed up so she could sit up a little and looked at him as he stopped between her legs and slide both hands up her thighs, pushing her legs farther apart enough for him to drop his head down to meet the wetness he could feel even inside the shower. He growled lustfully at her and began to lick away at her pearl immediately making her shudder and he smirked as he continued to suck and lick at her clit for a few minutes before he heard her begging him.

"Say that again for me." Emmett whispered heatedly as he lifted his head up and crawled up so that his hardened member was rubbing against the wet mound. He growled lustfully once more as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I want you inside of me, Emmett." Alexa moaned out feeling the throbbing that was causing her to shudder more. He kissed her once more before he positioned himself easily in front of her opening and started to slowly slide in. She growled and he looked to her. "Just slam it inside of me, please."

"Anything for you." Emmett said and she moaned loudly as he rammed inside of her quickly and stretched her to fit him. She saw that he was gripping the iron bars behind her, but she did not hear as the metal grinded as soon as he had found an amazing pace that was causing her to become totally enraptured by him.

"Oh, EMMETT!" Alexa cried out his name as he continued to hit the spot of her insides that just made her whole body feel amazing and like it was on fire. She threw her head back at the same time that he threw his back and roared, erupting inside of her. She shuddered and moaned once more as he collapsed on top of her.

"Now do you believe me?" Emmett asked her not even out of breath and she nodded at him, caressing his hair and smiling.

"After a few more times of that, yeah." She joke and he grinned at her devilishly. She shook her head as she realized what thoughts were going through his head. "Not now."

"Of course not, you're only human…for now." Emmett whispered to her and at first she was going to frown but she realized what he had said.

"You mean that?" Alexa asked him happily and he nodded to her. She grinned widely and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. Emmett moved her so that she was comfortably resting on top of his chest and she rested her head there peacefully.

"Why did you try so hard to hide from me at first?" Emmett asked as Alexa began to drift to sleep and she smirked in her sleep.

"Habit." She replied and he grinned as he stared at the top of her head. He couldn't help that he had made love to a woman he had known a little over a week. Emmett had undoubtedly fallen for Alexa and it wasn't something he had expected to happen. But he wasn't going to complain.

"See your beautiful eyes in the morning." Emmett murmured to her and she smiled again at him as she heard him compliment her again. Alexa couldn't have been happier.

Alright. Wow I just wrote another whole chapter and I told my friend she could read it and see what she thought. Since she likes Edward I might let her write more for Bella and Edward. I don't know quite yet what I'll do. I am probably going to start writing another chapter before this one or the other one gets posted so YAY. I will have something to make everyone look forward to.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	4. Downfall

Downfall

The peacefulness of the night was not disturbed, not even by the flash of darkness away from the window. Low growls emitted from the dark shadow until finally it tore off quickly into the forest. Emmett had heard it and he slid out of the bed easily and made his way over to the window. His naked form filling the huge glass window and he stared out over the forest, watching in the darkness and he could see the slight movement and shudder from the trees as something disturbed them.

"Emmett? Where are you?" Alexa mumbled as she awoke after noticing the coldness of Emmett's body had disappeared from her side. She opened her eyes and looked up to see his figure at the window, his head turned to look at her.

"Someone was watching us." Emmett answered her unspoken question and the tone of his voice made her rise and walk to his side. His eyes stayed glued to her body, taking in every curve and how the moonlight hit and accentuated each scar as she walked to stand by him.

"Vincent." Alexa spoke the name barely above a whisper and Emmett looked back out to see the trees shake and sway far out. He could hear the roar from the forest.

"Who is he?" Emmett asked and she turned to look at him with a pained look on her face. She reached for him and he moved away from her by a half inch and it was too quick for her to see. She dropped her hand feeling she had been too far away.

"He is one of the vampires who held me hostage, but he made me fall in love with him. I trusted him and he promised he'd never let them kill me. He got me away from them. It was because of him I am alive now. But he stayed behind and now he hunts me because after he continued to try to turn me and change me. It didn't take long for me to figure out that he didn't love me." Alexa rubbed the scar below her belly button and cringed at the painful memories.

"He's jealous of me and my happiness now. I didn't love him that much…to be turned into what he was. He was too dark and too possessive. That's why I hide." Alexa said as she felt the pain ripping through her whole body and Emmett watched her, unsure of what to do.

He was angry with what she was saying but he couldn't help the fact that he felt bad for her. She moved away from the window and lay down on the bed, facing away from him. She curled into a ball, hoping to feel the cold beside her but it didn't seem to come. She stared at the wall and wanted desperately to feel Emmett beside her but she wasn't sure of what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry." Emmett's voice reached her after a few moments of silence and she heard him slowly walking to the bed. She turned over and looked into his eyes. Alexa tried to smile but it seemed so hard, even with his beautiful body glistening in the moonlight.

"We've both got to quit saying that." Alexa replied to his apology and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Because I'm not sorry about anything, everything that has happened has led me to you."

"I guess that makes sense." Emmett responded and she sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed. She was on her knees in front of him and he leaned down to touch his lips to hers for one moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and as he carried her to the window and pressed her back up against the window, she felt electricity pulse down through her whole body.

"I want you, Emmett. I need you, Emmett." Alexa gasped out and her breathing quickened its pace as he managed to position her above his suddenly hardened member and she gasped as he slammed her down onto him again. The love-making session was just as explosive as the other one had been but it was shorter this time as day would be breaking through the night.

"Alexa, will you do something for me?" Emmett asked after he had carried her to the bed and lay down with her curled up against his chest.

"Anything." Alexa answered simply as she traced the defined abs and he smiled as he stroked her hair.

"No more hiding from me." Emmett said and she nodded against his chest and stared up at him, noticing that the sky was becoming brighter, making his skin seem like very tiny diamonds.

"I can do that." Alexa said smiling and he grinned at her. They both seemed to be at peace and happy, but it hurt Alexa to know that Vincent had found her. That meant the Volturi were watching her and waiting for her to change. But she just wasn't quite as ready as she thought she would be. She enjoyed this time more than she had since she was born.

"Go to sleep for now. You need to seriously get some rest." Emmett said as she continued to watch him and she nodded after a few seconds and laid her head back onto his chest, shutting her eyes and falling to sleep quickly.

A few hours later, Alexa rolled around in the sheets and rolled out, walking instinctively to grab a new pair of underwear, bra, pants and a brown shirt. She opened her eyes as soon as she walked into the bathroom and stared at her face. Her body had some small scratches and a few bruises but nothing that was visible as she pulled on her clothes and brushed her hair out.

"Babe, Carlisle wants to talk to you when you are done getting ready, okay?" Emmett called out to her and she nodded as he peeked around the corner. He muttered one word before he disappeared. "Beautiful."

Alexa then proceeded to walk out of the bathroom, grab a pair of socks and shoes. She walked to the hallway, her bare feet making a sound as she walked down the stairs. Soon she was walking to the kitchen and smiled as she saw Esme cleaning with Alice flitting nervously around her. Jasper was sitting with Edward and Emmett watching TV. Bella was sitting on the ground at Edward's feet. It made Alexa slightly sick watching the immense love that the two had. No one could be that perfect.

"Alexa, there you are. Come with me. I need to talk to you." Carlisle's smooth voice made Alexa turn to face him. She looked back once to Emmett who smiled over at her and she smiled back before she disappeared following after Carlisle.

"So, Carlisle, is everything okay?" Alexa asked as he led her to his office and shut the door behind him, turning to look at her. He smiled a diamond smile and she grinned back at him.

"Yes, but see I heard about the incident this morning. I was wondering if you would tell me more about these men who hurt you." Carlisle answered as he walked over to her side. She turned her head to look over at him. She smiled a weak smile and moved her hair out of her face.

"Vincent, Cameron, and…Bask." Alexa gave the names of the three vampires who had tortured her for almost 10 years. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she smiled sadly.

"If you don't want to tell me anything more than their names I understand." Carlisle said returning her sad smile. She shook her head and he nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Vincent and Cameron were Bask's underlings really. Vincent drew me to him with his charisma but it was all a false trick to bring me in and make me feel safe. You know how I felt about Vincent." Carlisle nodded and she continued.

"Without Cameron though, Vincent would have never been able to catch me. Cameron was the muscle and Vincent was the calm center with a brilliant mind. Without Vincent, Bask would never have been able to catch his dear Volturi's eyes. They were quite the trio. Amazingly handsome and charming, but they were so cruel to me when they had me in their hands." Alexa shuddered and looked to Carlisle as he waited for her to continue.

"Bask…was so amazingly evil that it was scary." Alexa stopped to look away seeing the dark crimson eyes in her mind staring at her. She could see him as clearly as if he was standing in front of her. "He dressed in the finest of clothes and had long dark black hair. Vincent had short spiky black hair and wore more modern clothes. He had a scar that, regardless of his vampire self, always showed because it ran over his left eyebrow and his eyelid. Cameron had shoulder length brown hair and wore clothes similar to Vincent. Sometimes I wondered if Cameron and Vincent were Bask's children or brothers maybe, but I never really knew." Alexa stopped and wrung her hands before she turned to look back at him.

"Why did they keep biting you?" Carlisle asked her as she leaned against the bookshelf nearby and sighed rubbing at the scar on her neck.

"Some were from…making love to…Vincent." Alexa wrapped her arms around her body as she saw the images flash in her head. "But the majority of them came from Bask and Cameron just basically making me weak so I couldn't run from them. They wanted to test my blood somehow and figure out what exactly I could do if I were turned into a vampire."

"Did they themselves have superpowers?" Carlisle asked her as she stared at him in embarrassment from admitting to where some of the scars had come from.

"No not that I knew of. Neither Vincent nor Cameron showed any signs of anything different but sometimes I wondered. Bask may have had some kind of seeing power or something of that nature but I'm not quite sure." Alexa finally stopped feeling angry at not having been stronger to fight off Vincent and the others.

"Well, Alexa, thank you for opening up and telling me these things. Now I believe that you have a surprise waiting for you in there." Carlisle smiled and Alexa's eyes lit up at his words. She would be turning 21 today. She had nearly forgotten.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Alexa smiled at him and he nodded as she walked out quickly and found that everyone had disappeared. She turned back to question Carlisle as to where he meant but saw he had already vanished. She smirked and turned back looking around the room for a sign of something and spotted a rose lying on the table with a note next to it. She walked over and picked it up, reading it out loud.

"Alexa, go to each of our rooms and find the presents that are from each of us. Love, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle." Alexa smiled widely and walked back up the stairs, starting in Alice and Jasper's room. As she walked in she was careful and looked around until she spotted a large silver wrapped box and opened it carefully, pulling out a touch screen Blackberry Storm with a note.

"For you, with all our numbers programmed into the speed dial section so you can reach us at anytime or text us or email. Regardless, in each present there will be a note that will have our decisions as to whether we want you in the family or not. We vote yes. Jasper and I can't wait to have you as a sister." Alexa smiled as she realized the brevity of the note and shoved the note into her pocket. She pulled out a case that attached on the phone and then to her hip. She hurried to Edward and Bella's room next.

"Oh how lovely." Alexa said as she opened the present and found a set of car keys. She put them in her pocket and pulled out the note. "Dearest sister, you are already my own blood but I want you to become one with the family. So Edward and I vote yes. Hope you enjoy your present."

After shoving the note into her pocket with the keys, Carlisle and Esme's room was the next room and as she walked in she couldn't help but be inspired and awed. Out of all the rooms this had to be the most beautiful. On their bed was another box which she opened and found a beautiful diamond necklace and matching earrings. She also pulled out a red dress that was long and was sewn together at the top around her neck. Last she pulled out a note and smiled.

"Alexa, it didn't take long for us to become attached to you. As you have done with our son, you have also made us fall head over heels for you. We would love to have you as our daughter. We vote yes. Wear the dress downstairs." Alexa could tell from the fine handwriting that it was Esme who had written it. She smiled taking the note and shoving it in her back pocket and then carried the dress and jewelry to her room. It didn't surprise her that a present lay on her bed. It was from Emmett. She opened the box and pulled out what looked like a house key. She pulled out the note with it and read it.

"Beautiful, I want you to be part of my family. It took me quite some time to get used to the thought of changing you but I understand your point and I would love to have you by my side for…well…for forever. We have more than one lifetime to heal each others' wounds and I have a good feeling that we would work. So…my vote is yes. See you soon, babe." Alexa smirked at his writing and stripped down to her underwear and pulled the dress on. It fit her perfectly and the plunging neck line flattered her. She put the necklace and earrings on. She looked through her shoes and found a perfect pair of red heels. Next she put on makeup and grabbed a small red clutch that was lying on her bedside and shoved the keys and the phone in it. As soon as she had pulled the last heel on she walked down the stairs and found Emmett waiting in a black tux with a red tie on.

"You look stunning." Emmett whispered in her ear and she smiled, thanking god that she had applied make up before she walked out of the room.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Alexa replied and he grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her softly, touching the side of her face. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Emmett responded and he led her out to the backyard which was decorated and was filling up with people. She immediately clutched onto Emmett's hand and held it tight. He squeezed her hand so she would relax.

"So you like the gifts?" Alice had danced over to her and Alexa nodded smiling at her soon to be sister.

"Loved them. I would love to see the car that goes with these keys. Oh and whatever goes to this one." Alexa pulled out the two keys and Emmett's eyes were bright as he looked at her. Alice giggled as Jasper walked over. Bella and Edward appeared next to Jasper within a second.

"Sorry about the party. I know you want to go check out the things you have so you may leave whenever you want." Bella said and glared at Alice as she was about to open her mouth.

"It's alright. I'll stick around for a few hours." Alexa winked at Bella as she saw Bella quirk an eyebrow at her. Bella smiled and nodded. Emmett gripped her hand. For the next 3 hours Alexa met different people from the town and danced, enjoying her night. Soon she wanted to go and Emmett grabbed her hand and spun her off into the darkness carefully.

"There, now let me go show you the rest of my gift." Emmett spoke low since they were still in hearing distance of the others. Alice would evidently be upset if she knew that they had left. She nodded and smiled at him.

"A house is a big gift." Alexa said as she grabbed onto his neck and allowed him to carry her, running at high speed through the forest. The blur around her was nothing as she kept her focus on his face.

"Well, even it's not something you want to use now it's there for us later." Emmett explained and she nodded. Soon they came upon a log cabin with a huge wraparound porch.

"I love it, Emmett. It's beautiful." Alexa said as he let her down to walk around the house and then she pulled out the key and held it in her hand for a moment. She turned to him and smiled.

"You don't want to go in yet." Emmett said reading her face and she nodded to him grinning. "It's okay."

"Good because I kind of like our bed for now." Alexa said to him and he grinned back at her leaning down and kissing her deeply.

"Me too." Emmett answered her back and swept her into his arms and carried her back to the party that was now starting to die down and Alexa was happy that Alice hadn't noticed their momentary disappearance.

"Welcome to the family, Alexa." Carlisle said as he swept Esme over to where Emmett and Alexa were dancing.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Alexa responded with a smile at his kind words. Carlisle nodded and swept Esme again in the next second. The night finally ended with Emmett carrying Alexa back upstairs where she slipped out of her dress and crawled up on top of Emmett and rubbed her wetness against his hardened member.

"My god woman, I don't know what I was doing without you in my life." Emmett said and Alexa nodded grinning as he lifted her so he could position her directly above him and then left her drop hard onto him. Once more the night ended as greatly as the day had started.

"I really like you Emmett." Alexa said as she lay on his chest again out of breath and coming off the adrenaline rush she just had.

"I really like you too, Alexa." Emmett answered back and she smiled as she started to fall asleep. Once more the shadow flashed away from the window, but neither of them seemed to notice it. Emmett was too enthralled with Alexa to think of anything else.

I did it again. I'm probably going to continue writing this on my own. I haven't decided yet. I have to see what's wrong with my internet and why it won't connect. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
